LosmereoradoresdeHogwarts
by Imix
Summary: Los mereoradores son separados, y van a ir a diferentes casas por dos semanas, a causa de una broma. Sin embargo utilizaran esta situacion para crear caos, pues puedo jurar solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas, y que no se canzarán hasta tener la travesura realizada.
1. LaBromaDelGryndilow

Se escucharon gritos y uno que otro llanto. La vice directora Minerva Mcgonogall fue corriendo hacia la fuente del bullicio. En el baño de prefectos del segundo piso, se encontraba un grindylow suelto.

Lùnatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta fueron llamados a la oficina del director, al ser los primeros sospechosos del incidente y admitamos posiblemente los culpables.

-¡Dos estudiantes en la enfermerìa! Me pueden decir señores en que, por el amor de Dios, estaban pensando- Gritó la profesora McGonagall

-Lo sentimos Profesora, no sabìamos que las consecuencias iban a ser tan graves- dijo el alumno de cuarto grado, Remus Lupin de apodo Lunático a su jefa de Casa (Si esta mujer hace de todo). Remus siempre tenía un gran terror de atacar a alguien y pensar que habìa sido por una estúpides tan pequeña, estaba listo para afrontar cualquier castigo, pues según èl se lo merecìa.

-Maestra nosotros no soltamos al gryndilow- se excuso el niño de menor estatura Peter Petrigrew, Colagusano para los amigos, aunque yo le aconsejo que se mantenga a una distancia extrictamente profesional con este personaje sino quiere terminar muerto, o en Azkaban. -Y-ya estaba ahì cuando llegamos, madam- agrego el joven Petrigrew.

-Si nosotros solo lo ayudamos a escapar- dijo Sirius (cuyo apellido no le hace justicia a el muchacho, y el cual no escribiré) Padfoot, con una sonrisa juguetona que irradiaba confiesa autoinflijida.

-Y claramente no le dijimos que atacara a los estudiantes- agrego James Potter a la frase de su hermano del alma, Sirius que junto a Remus y el joven Petrigrew lo llamaban Cornamenta, aunque cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes le decìa arrogante, idiota. James por su parte le llamaba Evans.

La vice directora, profesora y jefa de casa McGonagall, le diò un fuerte golpe a la mesa de su superior con la fuerza de cinco centauros. Los cuatro niños habían causado revuelo desde que pisaron Hogwarts y ningùn castigo o sermón había funcionado hasta la fecha, bueno con al menos uno de los niños si, Remus Lupin, que se veía muy arrepentido.

-Niños- dijo el director Albus Dumbledore, amante de los caramelos de limón y de cierto mago oscuro, icono de la moda, y una de las figuras que te puedes encontrar en los cromos de chocolate -Tienen que entender la gravedad de sus acciones, creo que tendràn tiempo para meditar si los separamos-

El director agarrò un caramelo de limòn y lo engullò. -Por dos semanas, el Señor Potter se va ir a los aposentos de Hufflepuff, el Señor Padfoot (Dumbledore lo llamó por su apellido pero cómo ya especifique mientras yo este narrando no lo dirè) irà a la torre de Ravenclaw, el Señor Lupin se va con los de Slytherin y el Señor Petrigrew se quedará con los leones.

Terminada estas palabras los cuatro sintieron una ola de terror. Sin embargo a Remus se relajó al saber que la luna llena no vendrìa ninguno de esos dias, y Sirius agradecìa no haber tenido que ir con los de Slytherin. El joven Petrigrew estaba temblando del hecho de estar solo pero agredecìa no haber sido cambiado de casa y James, siendo James, le emocionó la idea de pasar por otra casa.

-Claramente podràn volver a unirse durante los intervalos entre clases y a la hora de comer, tampoco hay que cambiar tùnicas ya que solo son dos semanas-comentó Dumbledore- Ahora gracias a què es sàbado, tendremos el domingo para hacer los arreglos y el lunes comenzamos el experimentò- Dumbledore parecìa completamente emocionado por esto, mas que James.

Los mereoradores se sintieron en un sueño cuando salieron de la habitaciòn y se fueron a la torre Gryffindor. Dumbledore invoco a los jefes de casas para empezar a preparar la funciòn. A su vez estos les comentaron la idea a los prefectos quienes no supieron como sentirse, eran ellos las victimas de la broma y no se sentían felices con tenerlos màs cerca.

Esa noche en el dormitorio de los cuatro gryffindors, Remus tuvo que soportar las ideas que Canuto y Cornamenta le daban de bromas para los Slytherin. Remus no planeaba en hacer ninguna de esas, ya había herido a sucientes personas, sin embargo les seguìa el juego cada vez que veìa los ojos de alivio de Canuto. Mientras el joven Petrigrew planeaba que iba a ser mientras sus amigos estaban fuera.

00000000000011100000100010010001001000100000000001111110010010001001001000100

**_YO NO SOY JKR ROWLING, SOLO ME DIVERTO CON SUS PERSONAJES_**

**_Yo no voy a especificar como funciona Hogwarts ni el mundo màgico ya que la mayorìa que este leyendo esto forma parte de èl._**

**_Gracias por leer, nos vemos brujas y magos_**


	2. RavenclawsMàsLocosQueLosBlack

Fue el domingo cuando Mcgonogall se llevo a los tres expedicionarios.

La vice directora, profesora, jefe de casa McGonagall le presento a Sirius a la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, Matilde Isorsa. Matilde era a simple vista mayor a Sirius, la morena cursaba su sexto año en Hogwarts y no se notaba enojada por la broma de los Mereoradores.

-Para entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw, tendrás que contestar un acertijo que la manecilla en forma de àguila te ponga- ¡QUÈ! Pensó Sirius.

-¿Y si lo tengo màl?- la prefecta de Ravenclaw sonrìo maliciosamente

-Entonces te quedarás afuera, tranquilo la ultima vez que alguien pasò la noche en el pasillo fue hace tres años, le dio Hipotermia y el Profesor Flitwick decidiò empezar a checar en la noche por si alguien se quedà afuera- le comento Matilde

Los dos estudiantes llegaron a la entrada de la Torre de Ravenclaw. La àguila cantò ¿Què es la realidad?

-Una forma de percibir la existencia - respondiò la morena. Sirius tragò saliva él no sabìa que era la realidad y si olvidaba algo su varita o mucho peor su escoba.

La sala de Ravenclaw era una maravilla el techo parecìa tener el mismo encantamiento que el del gran comedor solamente que siempre permanecìa estrellado. Había dos pisos una especie de herradura que tenía sillones alrededor y mesas de cafè, y bajando dos escaloncitos habia mesas circulares con sillas de cuatro patas, puffs, y una gran cantidad de cojines, el portarretrato de Rowena Ravenclaw arriba de una chimenea, y hasta el final una estatua con una biblioteca que de seguro harìa a Lùnatico babear pensò Canuto.

Matilde lo condujo por la sala de Ravenclaw, la gente que estaba hacìa una variedad de actividades diferentes. Un niño estaba sentado en una mesa dibujando, otros dos parecían estar preparando una poción, una niña estaba tratando de hacer magia sin varita, otros dos tenían unos instrumentos extraños que daban mùsica (si Remus estuviera ahì le hubiera dicho que son guitarras) la mùsica sonaba por toda la sala y se tiene que saber que hacìan, una gran cantidad estaba leyendo, pero ningùno de los libros que leían eran parte del programa escolar y dos niñas discutían que banda era mejor los Beatle o Rolling Stones (aunque todos sabemos que mientras sea Rock todas las bandas son geniales).

Matilde llevo a Sirius por detrás de la biblioteca hacìa las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios y le dijo que su dormitorio estaba en el terecer piso el segundo a la derecha. Sirius siguiò las instrucciones y descubrió que tendrìa que compartir la habitación con otros tres estudiantes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Richard Renols debes ser Sirius- dijo Richard en un tono muy animado, èl se sentìa intrigado por el experimento del profesor , choque de valores, le dijo a su compañero Henry Jones.

-No debes de introducirte, vamos en el mismo año Rick- dijo Henry que no despejaba la vista del libro que leìa y por que hacerlo era uno de Douglas Adams, uno de los mejores autores del mundo muggle.

\- Si pero jamàs hemos hablado y vamos en diferentes casas, recuerda mantener todas las posibilidades en tu mente- le dijo Richard a su amigo

-Hay como un millón de posibilidades, podría ser que este no sea Sirius sino alguien en una poción multijugos, un cambiaformas, alguien nos allà puesto un encantamiento confundus para pensar que vamos con èl, en sì no hay suficiente espacio en la mente para que quepan todas las posibilidades- concluyo Henry

-Si si te quedas con las que son posibles- argumento Rick

-Mi profesora se puede convertir en un gato a gusto, todo es posible- puntualizó Henry

-Como sea pasa Sirius, perdón si te asustamos- Sirius entrò a la habitación ¿Era siempre asì en el dormitorio? ¿Debates a lo mas mínimo?

-Lo siento, tiendo a ser defensivo y argumentar contra todo- se disculpo Henry apáticamente

-Deberìas de verlo con el profesor Slughorn, es la muerte- dijo Rick- Ese de allá- señalo a un niño ya dormido - Es Paul Abott, siempre se duerme temprano algo que ver con la salud y estar listo para el Quidittch. Sirius reconoció a Paul de los partidos que habìan jugado los Gryffindor contra los Ravenclaws de los cuales se podía decir que eran toda una locura. Por ejemplo una vez Paul jugando en su posciòn de guardian habìa agarrado el bat de su compañero y con este le pegò a la quaffle, la cuàl se une volando por todo el estadiò hasta que Matilde la la atrapò y anotó un gol para las águilas. Sirius suspirò, al menos con el si podría hacer conversaciòn.

-Tu cama es la que esta al lado de la puerta, a ninguno de nosotros tres nos gusta estar ahì, la puerta hace uno que otro ruido extraño cuando hay viento, a Henry no le gusta estar ahì por que tiene miedo de que sì alguien con malas intenciones entrè sea al primero que se encuentre, y Paul, bueno èl prefiere las ventanas- le explicò Rick. Sirius fue hacia su cama, a èl no le importaba el ruido y como buen Gryffindor si llegara a entrar alguien protegerìa a sus compañeros de año, sin embargo

-¿Por què hay una cama extra?- preguntò Canuto

-Hay cada vez menos gente inteligente- dijo Henry. Sirius diò una risa sarcàstca, no le agradaba ese niño.

-Bueno es algo por el estilo la verda-dijo Rick al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponìa Sirius- Nosotros las àguilas tendemos a romper el molde ser diferentes o al menos valorar a aquellos que lo son, ir mas allà de lo que se puede ser, llegar a ser 100% nosotros y mostrarnos tal cual al mundo. Ya sabes individualidad- Rick riò- te aseguro a que jamàs encontraràs a dos personas iguales en esta torre.

-Y el simple hechò de pensar diferente asusta a la gente asì que no hay muchos Ravenclaws por año- terminò Henry y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en su familia y su hermano.

Despuès de las introducciones Henry siguìo leyendo su libro en silencio, Rick pareciò que se pusò a meditar antes de dormir, y Sirius se quedò viendo el techo de su cama, si hubiera estado en su habitaciòn de Gryffindor James le hubiera preguntado que le pasa para despuès hacer una guerra de almuadas, sin embargò aquì tomaban su comportamiento de lo màs normal. Para cuando Henry apagò la vela de su mesita de noche todos en lahabitación ya se habìan ido a dormir.

OoO

Un estruendo se escuchò por toda la torre Ravenclaw. Sirius se levantò de un salto con su varita en mano. Sin embargò las tres águilas, se estiraban o se ponìan sus tùnicas bronces y azules.

-Oye amigo, tranquilo, baja tu varita, porfa- le dijo Paul quièn no se inmuto al descubrir el cuarto habitante en su dormitorio que no habìa estado ahì ayer, nie ya lo descubrirìa.

-Tranuilo Sirius, solo es William, un repostero, no hay nada que temer- dijo Rick

-Màs bien diràs un bombardero en potencia, es la cuarta vez qué pasa esto- dijo Henry

-¿Sabes que no ayudas verdad?- le dijeron Rick y Paul

-Si, lo sè-dijo Henry con mucho orgullo

-Anda bajà tu varita- le dijo Paul. Sirius bajò lenta y dramáticamente su varita.

-Muy bien ahora vístete, que nosotros te esperamos- le dijo Rick mostrándole el baño. Sirius agarro sus ropas y se fue a cambiar. Ya saliendo se escuchò otro estruendo. Sirius se veìa muy fuera de tono con su tùnica vino tinto a comparaciòn de las tres de color azul marino.

Llegando a los pies de las escaleras, proyectiles de relleno de pastel venìan hacia los cuatro, sin embargo Paul agarrò su varita y lanzo un hechizo haciendo que el betùn se detuviera en seco y se quedara suspendido en el aire.

-¿Pastel?- Preguntò, Henry y Richard agarraron, Rick le ofreciò a Sirius quien lo declinò.

-Saben, se que la comida que hace Willy siempre explota pero tienen que admitir que es muy rica-dijo Rick- aunque prefiero el de chocolate, las fresas no son su fuerte- criticò Rick

-Ya somos dos- refutò Paul

-Tres- contesto Henry

Los cuatro de cuartò año se ban acercandò a la salida cuando se escuchò ¡ABAJÒ!, los tres de Ravenclaw hicieron casò pero Sirius tardo en reaccionar, la premio anual de Ravenclaw lo jalo para que se agachara, acto seguido hubo otra explociòn de betùn.

-En serio Willy, no te puedes abstener a estudiar para tus TIMOS- le dijo la Premio Anual

-No, no puede- contestò Henry quièn fue seguido por sonidos de afirmación .

-Entonces solo has tus chocolates esos son ricos y altamente menos volatiles- dijo la galardonada

-Lo-lo siento contestò Willy, quien era un chico rechoncho atràs de su creaciòn escondiéndose debajo de la mesa donde posaba su pastel

-Disculpen aunque crea que la futura carrera de William sea un tema que tenemos que tocar no me parece que este sea el momento mas oportuno para llevar acabo esa conversación- dijo un compañero de Matilde

-Ohh, callatè Leopoldo- le dijo Matilde

-NO, espera no calles- dijo la Premio Anual -Tù, tù sabes de muchas cosas ¿verdad?

-Sì. Como siempre nos repite en clase- dijo Matilde

-¡Willy!- llamò la premiada- ¿Tienes la receta del pastel?

-SI, esta aquí- dijo William tratando de mostrarla

-No me la muestres- dijo la Premio Anual- pásasela a Leopoldo, y Leopoldo busca ahì algo con que parar las erupciones, que Matilde te ayude. William iba a pasársela a Leopoldo cuando un niño de segundo dijo que mejor se la daba a èl, El niño de segundo dobló el papel en forma de ave y este llegò a reposar a las piernas de Leopoldo. Ahì Matilde y su compañero hicieron aùn lado sus diferencias y encontraron el ingrediente que era necesario para acabar con este caos, extracto de lavanda. Cuando se lo dijeron a la Premio Anual ella pregunto por quien tenìa y los estudiantes se pusieron a buscar dentrò de sus ingredientes para posiciones, Henry le pasò un frasco a Sirius quien se lo mostró a la galardonada.

-Muy Bien- dijo ella- ahora ve allà y rocíalo por todo el pastel ¿verdad?- quizo corroborar con Matilde y Leopoldo quienes alzaron sus dedo en afirmaciòn- Ahora ve allá- leon le terminò diciendo

La tarea no era tan facìl el pastel seguìa eruptando betùn cada cuantò y junto con el que habìa en el suelo el camino era resbaladizo. Sirius iba caminando despacio y de frente cuando una niña de primero le dijo:

-Como resbaladilla, deslízate por el betùn llegaras mas ràpido- y actuò como hacerlo. Sirius se sentò y se fue deslizando con el betùn cual resbaladlla, aunque pusò sus manos para empujarse, sorprendentemente era mas rápido de lo que pensò. Llegó justo a donde estaba Willy quien le pidò el extractò y lo regò por todo el pastel haciendo usò de sus habilidades como reposterò, el pastel fue derrotado.

-Gracias Leòn- le dijo la premiada-. Y con un movimiento de varita todo se fue todò el betùn que tenìa Sirius en su tùnica. Casi al mismo tiempo llegò Flitwick.

-Hola señorita Poppins, veo que Willy volvìo a cocinar- dijo el jefe de casa

-Fresas- contesto la señorita Poppins

-Eso lo explica- dijo Flitwick- Gracias por cubrirme, estaba en junta-

-No dirè nada si hace esa carta de recomendaciòn y me da tres de sus galletas de chispas con chocolate - respondiò Poppins

-Trató hecho- dijo Flitwick estrechando la mano de su alumna- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a poner el hechizo de limpieza en la puerta, el señor Wonka ya se lo sabe ¿verdad?

-Si, se lo enseñe la vez que pensò que era buena idea hacer crembrulè con fuego màgico- dijo Poppins- aunque tengo que admitir que sabìa muy rico.

Sirius se fue con sus compañeros de dormitorio

-Bienvenido a la casa de Ravenclaw- le dijo Rick. Iban saliendo los Ravenclaws poco a poco, al pasar por el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el colegio, todo rastro de betùn de fresas desaparecìa. Los Ravenclaw acompañaron a Sirius hasta el gran comedor, mientras Paul hablaba de Quidditch con Henry.

-Entonces imaginatè usar la técnica de la resbaladilla para el siguiente juego, pues como tu sabes nuestra buscadora puede hacer de todo con sus pies- dijo Paul

-Recuerdo la pintura de "Bowtruckles en verano" aunque fue muy exagerado solo se habìa dislocado la mano, es decir pudo usar la otra- dijo Henry

-Su escoba no es tan ràpida como la del buscador de Slytherin, ni es tan tosca su musculatura, pero es ágil, asì que la maniobra puede funcionar- dijo Paul a quien le costaba hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Quidittch .

-Oye- le dijo Sirius a Rick- por que tu no hablas- le preguntò, Henry y Paul se la habìan pasado todo el camino hablando de Quidditch mientras que Sirius hacìa comentarios ocurrentes.

-No me gusta el Quidditch, me parece aburrido, de hecho todos los deportes, me estresan mucho como para jugarlos y me aburre mucho el verlos. Creo que el ùnico deporte el cual no me pasa ninguna de esas cosas es con el ajedrez- le explico Rick

-¿¡Èl ajedrez es un deporte!?- preguntò Sirius

-Si, si lo es- dijo Henry secò

-¿Y como es que a ti te gusta el Quidditch?- le refutò Sirius - Eres amargado y lees.

-Soy sàdico no amargado, y jamàs pensè que el no leer fuera un requisito, Paul leè- dijo señalando a su amigo.

-Bueno, es que no pareces sabes, alguien a quien le guste el deporte- dijo Sirius

-Patrañas- comentò Paul- Te digo amigo, que Henry aquì puede predecir el Resultado de un torneo de Quidditch desde que antes de que empiece-

-La verdad eso no puedo hacer, pero puedo decir cómo va a terminar el partido después de treinta minutos de juego- dijo Henry

-Pura modestia- dijo Paul

Sirius le preguntò a Rick quien creìa que era el mas honesto, este le dijo que era cierto.

-Saben, àguilitas, no es bueno mentir- dijo Sirius. Que después de haber dicho eso se fue a su mesa en busca de sus amigos.

-Te agrada- le dijo Rick a Henry

-¿Quieres morir?- Le contestó Henry

Los tres de Ravenclaw llegaron a la mesa, aùn no había muchas àguilas desayunando por lo del pastel. Mientras comìan una Slytherin paso y le estropeó la comida a Henry, mientras hacìa como s ayudaba que la verdad solo era empeorarlo màs esta le susurrò:

_Sangre sucia_

00400499409049049409409303903293940249404920940493093094093093093093409309309340934093409340934034093409403930934034393

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_Me gusta la idea de que Willy Wonka y Mary Poppins sean magos ¿que tal les parece?_**

**_Creo que es innecesario explicar cómo funciona el mundo màgico pues la mayorìa que lea esto es un mago o bruja._**

**_Esta historia se va a centrar en los Ravenclaws por dos cosas: A) NO recibimos el meritò que se merecen y B) Soy una Ravenclaw orgullosa_**


	3. De vuelta con los mereoradores

Entonces yo y Jolie Herself, nos salimos de la sala común de Hufflepuff y fuimos a las cocinas, que literalmente estaban al lado y llegamos ahí a la sala común y dimos esta gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de George- contaba James- Fue muy padre hubo música muggle y todo.

-Que increíble, en Gryffindor ya los extrañan, y la habitación se siente muy grande- dijo Peter que ayer se había ido con Frank Longbottom para hacer una pijamada ya que odiaba el hecho de estar solo-.

-Tranquilo Pete- dijo James poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- solo faltan 13 días más y volvemos- aseguró-¿y como te fue a ti Sirius?

Ahora para no repetir la historia, Sirius les contó lo narrado en el capítulo pasado.

-Haber si entendì- dijo James- ¿Un niño de quinto año creò un pastel que lanzaba relleno y betùn de fresas por toda la sala comùn de Ravenclaw?- Sirius asintió- y el profesor Flitwick ùnciamente le agradeció a la Premio Anual y le dio galletas- Sirius volviò a asentir- y yo que pensè que allá todos eran unos nerds como lùnatico. O sì Lùnatico como te fue con las serpientes.

A Lùnatico no le habìa ido del todo mal con las serpientes. Los que eran sangre pura si lo vieron o trataron cómo escoria ademas de todas las victimas de la bromas de los merodeadores sin embargo también hubo gente que lo trato de una manera civilizada y hasta agradable un ejemplo su compañero de cuarto, quien tenía cuarto propio, lo trato tambien como cualquier niño de su casa.

Fue ahì cuando noto que no todos los de Slytherin eran malvados, de hecho eran muy unidos entre sí sin embargo se mantenìa unan división entre grupos, esos grupos no eran como tantas veces lo habìa visto clubs privados a los que uno tenìa que comprar su entrada, sino personas que te ayudaban a sacar lo mejor de ti, fuera lo que fuera eso, algo con lo que Remus se sentía muy identificado.

-No me fue tan mal como esperaba que me fuera, de hecho hasta fue algo divertido- dijo Remus

-Sirius, ayuda, ¡Le han lavado el cerebro a Lùnatico!-dijo James-

-De hecho James, los de Slytherin no son tan malos-

-¡Ja! dile eso a mi familia- dijo Sirius

-Sirius, el hecho de que tu familia este en Slytherin no significa que todos en Slytherin sean como ella.-

-¿Y que me dices de Quejicus?- preguntò James intrigado por ese cambio de pensamiento en su amigo.

-Èl tiene derecho de comportarse asi viendo cómo es que lo tratan-dijo Remus

Acto seguido Sirius se levantò de la mesa molesto y dijo:

-Si tanto te agradan los de Slytherin por que no vas con ellos. Y se fue a zancadas a con sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

-Y es por eso que siempre deberíamos de tener una toalla a la mano-dijo Henry. Concluyendo su extenso argumento de porque las toallas eran la mejor invención humana.

-Sabes puedes hacer todo eso con una varita- le dijo Rick

-Ah ah- dijo Henry moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, de tal manera que se entendió que estaba diciendo no -no te puedes recostar sobre una varita-

-Claro que sí- dijo Paul -¿Recuerdas la vez que yo me senté en la tuya?

-¿En la que te incendiaste el trasero?- pregunto el amante de toallas

-Esa misma- dijo Paul

-Bueno, con una toalla no hubieras tenido el trasero en llamas-reflexiono Henry -Sabes que Rick, tienes razón las varitas son casi igual de utiles que las toallas.-

En ese momento, aquel momento inusual donde Henry le dio la razón a otro, el mismísimo Sirius Padfoot llegó.

-Hola, ¿De qué hablan?-

-De los traseros de las llamas- dijo Rick.

-Cool, puedo sentarme- pidió permiso Sirius, algo muy inusual en él.

-¿Qué paso con tus amigos?- preguntó Henry.

-Les lavaron el cerebro-dijo el Gryffindor

-Odio cuando eso pasa, accidentalmente le dices a tu amiga que ama los unicornios que has visto uno y después llegan dos aurores a su casa a borrarle el cerebro- dijo Henry.

-¡Espera los muggles creen en unicornios!- dijo Paul.

Mientras que le hacían espacio a Sirius para que se sentará en su mesa ahora intrigado en la conversación. Remus nunca hablaba mucho de los muggles, si de sus inventos y de su madre pero nunca más allá de eso, aunque bueno el había pasado la mayoría de su infancia como si estuviera en arresto domiciliario.

-Sí, también creen en brujas, magos, hechiceros, extraterrestres, dragones, hombres lobo, vampiros ect.-dijo Henry-Aunque en si no creen, es como si pensaran que su imaginación hizo aquellas criaturas.

-Pero que egocentrismo, pensando que tienen la imaginación para crear todo eso, les digo el ego es lo que va a matar al humano no un meteorito- dijo Rick.

-¡Un momento, si todo lo que dijiste Henry es cierto, ¿significa que los extraterrestres existen?-Pregunto Paul.

Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera Sirius preguntó -¿Los muggles ven a los magos como criaturas?-.

-Los ven como hechiceros, muggles con magia, como es que somos, pero sin embargo a las brujas en una que otra historia las toman cómo criaturas-.

-Que muggles tan machistas!- exclamó Rick.

-Oigan, y qué paso con los extraterrestres- dijo Paul odiando ser ignorado.

\- Esta es mi teoría, si existen pero la humanidad aún no llega a ese grado de evolución para poder entablar conversación con ellos- dijo Henry.

-Mmm, yo creo que es lo opuesto, Sirius ¿Tú que crees?- le pregunto Rick

-No se nisiquiera sabía que eran los extraterrestres hasta que Remus y Pete me los introdujeron, jamás pense que realmente eran reales-respondió.

-Tu familia nunca te hablo de ellos- pregunto Paul.

-Hubiera sido miy dificil mantener la idea de superioridad sabiendo que hay mas especies a las cuales mantenerse superiores de las que ya hay.-respondió Sirius.

Después de eso un proyectil de comida fue lanzado, por una Ravenclaw de tercero que había creado una catapulta de comida con una cuchara. El desayuno se pasó evitando que la comida cayera en la tarea de algunos y en los platos de otros. Y después los Ravenclaw de cuarto se fueron rumbo a encantamientos.


	4. JamesPotterDetención

Los Ravenclaw tenían la clase de encantamientos con los Hufflepuff, lo que para Sirius significaba que podía estar con James, como extrañaba a su hermano de otra madre, y que bueno que así era porque no creía soportar a un niño que viniera desde el mismo utero que él, de hecho no lo podía soportar, su hermano Regulus con quién si compartía a esa arpia como madre.

El profesor Flitwick como todos los jefes de casa tenia un punto débil por aquellos de su propia casa, por lo que la clase era un poco distinta a la que compartían los Gryffindor con los de Slytherin (tal vez porque no existía ese odio entre clases que tanto se veía cuando estas dos casas en cuestión estaban).

Uno de estos privilegios por ser de Ravenclaw, era que el profesor Flitwick te deja escuchar música en su clase, otro era que dependiendo de la lección abandonaban el salon por los terrenos de Hogwarts, además que el ambiente de la clase es mucho mas relajado lo que da paso a una que otra desviación del tema que se estaba viendo en clase, por ejemplo el profesor Flitwick puede llegar con la idea de que van a ver hechizos revelatorios y terminan con una conversación de como se cambian los átomos de un objeto para que se convierta en otro.

A los Hufflepuff les gustaba también este ambiente relajado y aveces hasta ellos cambiaban el tema de la clase por cosas como hechizos de primeros auxilios etc.

Sirius y James también fueron víctimas de este fenómeno, pero más que eso ellos lo donaron tornando la clase de una de encantamientos de alarma a una de hechizos para bromas. Pero no antes de que todos supieran cuales son los cuatro hechizos mas útiles para pedir ayuda en caso de peligro. Una especie de fusión de ambos temas hubo. El profesor Flitwick ponía a los alumnos en una situación como terminar en arenas movedizas y los alumnos tenian que utilizar los hechizos de auxilio para salvarse.

Sirius y James se divertían hechizándose el uno al otro y a sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Al final de la clase sin embargo la plática entre los dos amigo se volvió un poquito mas seria.

-Sirius, creo que debes de hablar con Remus- le dijo James -Sabes que el no quizo decir eso de hecho despues de que te fuiste se vió muy arrepentido-

-James-le respondió Sirius- el defendió a los Slytherin, eso ya es traicion.

-Ya sabes como es él- dijo James -Puede ponerse del lado de mucha gente, hasta el de tu hermano pero al final nosotros estamos primeros. Solo habla con él.

-Lo pensare-

James se fue con los de Hufflepuff, y Sirius se fue a transfiguración con los de Slytherin. Los de Slytherin ya habian llegado antes y ahí estaba Remus guardándole lugar, su cuerpo se llenó de enojo al ver que James había mentido, pues Lùnatico no se veía arrepentido. Remus se veía nervioso y su pierna se movía de arriba hacia abajo, pero no arrepentido y Sirius ya habia visto muchas veces a Remus arrepentido, su espalda se encorbaba y agachaba la cabeza como tratándose de hacerse lo mas chiquito posible. La imagen que lo saludó no era la de un Lùnatico arrepentido.

-Richard- dijo Sirius - ¿Me podrías cambiar de lugar?

-Depende- le respondió Richard-¿ Donde es?

-Al lado de Lupin- dijo el Gryffindor.

-Mmm- dijo Richard y miro a Henry, no sabía si esto era una buena idea. Henry miró a Sirius y despues a Remus, e intuyó que sea lo que sea que necesitaban hablar era una conversacion que no se podia tener en medio de una clase, asi que miro a Rick y asintió -Okay, pero me debes una bolsa de galletas.

-Trató hecho- dijo Sirius yéndose a sentar con Henry. Remus notó esto y una ola de tristeza baño todo su cuerpo.

-Me odia, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Remus a Richard cuando sentó.

-No creo, solo esta enojado, si quieres mas tarde te podemos meter a la torre de Ravenclaw para que hables con el- le ofreció Rick

-¿ Eso no está prohibido?- pregunto Remus

-Nie, son tontas regla, y además ¿desde cuando te preocupas por seguir las reglas?-

-Buen punto-

Después de una serie de clases, donde Sirius descubrió que Peter no era buen compañero de pociones, era la hora dónde llegaba su actividad mas favorita de todas las que la escuela tenía que ofrecer, Quidditch, y por defecto también James.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y dicho amigo aún no llegaba, "Si no viene en los próximos 10 segundos juro que lo hechizo" pensó el bateador de Gryffindor que no era muy paciente.

Uno. _Por qué no viene._

Dos. _Le habrán lavado el cerebro como a Lùnatico _

Tres. _Malditos Hufflepuffs todo eso del buen corazón es pura porquería._

Cuatro._ Y si ya no quieren volver a Gryffindor. Seremos solo yo y Peter!!_

Cinco_. No porfavor, que hice para merecer esto._

Seis. _No es que no me agrade Peter, pero vamos es Peter no lo voy a poder soportar tanto tiempo._

Siete. _No me voy a poder aguantar. Remus siempre me ayuda a calmarme y poder soportarlo._

Ocho._ Remus que te hicieron esas asquerosas serpientes._

Nueve. _Remus te disculpo solo no me dejes a solas con Peter._

Diez. _James donde estás, te necesito también esos dos me van a volver locos._

James estaba en la sala común de Hufflepuff hablando con uno de sus compañeros, sobre un asunto ultra requete recontra secreto.

-Entonces Abott ¿Le entras?- preguntò la mandragora con ojos según Lily Evans.

-Si, James le entró-dijo el Hufflepuff

-Confió en ti, no me decepciones- le dijo la mandragora con ojos, también conocida como "James Potter detención" pues de tantas veces decir esas tres palabras seguidas se había convertido en parte de su nombre. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerle honor a ese nombre era por eso que se encontraba en la sala común de Hufflepuff y no en el campo con su mejor amigo.

-No James, no lo haré- dijo Abott emocionado, pues James era uno de los chicos más populares de su año.

-Okay me voy, nos vemos en la cena-

-Hecho-

James agarrò su escoba y empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, sabía que Sirius le iba a pagar por no haber llegado a tiempo. Se rió, estaba seguro que ese comportamiento lo había sacado de su familia, "Quièn eres tú para derrochar mi tiempo, que no vez que soy el heredero de la Noble y más Antigua casa que jamás había existido" recordó James que dijo cuando no conocían a Peter aún y este trato de hacer conversación. James estaba feliz que hubiera cambiado a hechizos en vez de palabras estupidas para molestar a la gente por no llegar puntual.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el cazador de Gryffindor.

-Jellywig Jinx- le dijo su amigo como saludó.

De la nada las piernas de James se sintieron como gelatina y el cayó al piso.

-Lo siento, pero te aseguro que fuer importante-se excuso James

-¿Què es más importante que Quidditch?- preguntò el bateador.

-Causar caos obvió- dijo su amigo en contestación.

Sirius lo medito y el hechizo rompió, acto seguido su capitán los llamó.

Y juntos ambos amigos entraron al campo. Pero no antes de que James le dijera a Sirius que "No tomara leche en la cena".

Del otro lado del colegio en el lugar más opuesto al campo de Quidditch, la biblioteca un licántropo se encontraba ansiosamente leyendo un libro o mejor dicho simulando leer un libro. Algunos magos pensarían que este licántropo en vez de leer un libro estaba observando a su presa de la siguiente luna simplemente por el hecho de ser un hombre-lobo. Pero la verdad era que este pobre adolescente estaba tratando de buscar la manera más rápida y efectiva en que su amigo lo perdonaría.

-¿Què había sucedido?- decìa el libro

_Hice un comentario y Sirius se enojó conmigo _

¿Había chocado contra una roca submarina?-

_No creo que los Ravenclaws le hubieran hecho pasar un mal rato, Richard es agradable, _

¿Contra algún resto de un naufragio?-

_Puede ser, es un problema que Sirius ha llevado con él por un largo tiempo, _

No pudo averiguarse nada a tal respecto.-

_Si Sirius no quiere hablar de eso, es por que aún necesita tiempo._

Ahora bien una vez que había llegado a puerto-

_Me disculparé con Sirius y le dire que estaba en lo cierto y que yo fui un tonto._

-Los valederos de la compañía reconocieron la carena-.

_Todo sea porque siga siendo mi amigo_

Remus cerró el libro que se había quedado con ganas de conversar un poco más. Y fue al gran comedor estaba famélico, bueno tenía mucha mucha hambre. Sin embargo cuando llegó gritos le dieron la bienvenida.

Los estudiantes que antes tenían su piel de color carne: rosa, blanco, amarillo, café, negro, ahora vestían colores únicamente vistos en los arcoíris y claramente no en un humano por ejemplo: azul, verde, rojo, morado, fuxia. Su cuerpo parecía que hubiese sido sumergido en una piscina llena de pintura, y no digamos del cabello. Los estudiantes parecían haber adaptado la moda muggle punk, poniendo sus largas o cortas cabellera en una intrincada mezcla de picos también de diferentes colores.

No obstante este suceso parecía darse en solo unos cuantos alumnos, y para sorpresa de todos no solo en Slytherin sino en todas las casas. Re,us escaneó el comedor buscando a sus amigos porque sabía que de alguna manera ellos estaban involucrados en esto.

Primero reconoció a Peter, que se veía aterrorizado de lo ocurrido pero también extrañamente orgulloso de que su tono de piel no hubiera cambiado, miraba a los demás con un aire de altivez que asustó un poco a Remus.

Después vio a Sirius, este estaba pintado de color azul con su melena en un tono rojo y una corona de picos, también tenía un bigote de leche.

Y por último a James, el cual se encontraba, para sorpresa de Remus, en la mesa de Hufflepuff brindando con quien parecía ser ¿Abott? No recordaba bien su nombre.

Remus John Lupin pensó, respondiendo a la pregunta que McGonogall siempre les decía: ¿Es que no piensan?. Pues esta vez si, y el licántropo llegó a la conclusión de qué de sus tres amigos James había sido el autor de esa obra, y que al parecer lo habían hecho solo por que si no hubiera sido así estaría brindando con Sirius y Peter y no ese Hufflepuff.

-¿Què hiciste?- le dijo algo irritado Lùnatico en un murmullo.

-A Remus Hola- le dijo el diablo inocentemente -No tomes leche-

-Estas loco, estamos castigados, dime en tu hermosa mente ¿Cuando se te ocurrió que hacer una broma en el mismo instante en el que es tan castigado una buena idea?-

-Verás mi pequeño amigo- le dijo James abrazándolo desde el cueyo y jalándole a la mesa de los tejones -Aquì tenemos una oportunidad, si es cierto que los chicos problema están separados-

-¿Chicos Problema?- preguntò incrédulo Lùnatico.

-Nuestro nombre- respondiò el terrible nombrador, si alguna vez tenía hijos le iba a dejar los nombres a Evans, pues era tan pésimo poniéndolos que de seguro uno de sus hijos hasta podía terminar con el de Quejicus.

-Es terrible-le dijo franco el licántropo.

-Si lo se, tenemos que cambiarlo- dijo James aceptando que era pésimo para eso, por suerte Evans se iba a encargar -Como sea, estamos separados, pero ¡Divide y conquista Remus!-

-Creo que lo entendiste mal-

-No lo entendí perfectamente, si estamos divididos abarcamos más terreno- dijo travieso James -Merlin Remus abarcamos cuatro casa imagínate cuantos aliados tendremos en nuestra búsqueda por el caos-.

-Ja, buena suerte convenciendo a los de Slytherin- dijo Remus escéptico.

-Tù puedes hacerlo Remus- dijo James, cómo si todas sus esperanzas estuvieran posadas en el chico que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

Remus veìa en vez a Sirius que se había despedido de Peter y salía del gran comedor, y las grandes habilidades de Remus (secadas por leer todos los libros de Sherlock Holmes) le decían que iba hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Con dificultades se despidió de un James lleno de emoción, y fue hacia la mesa de las águilas.


End file.
